


и притяжения не стало

by simbay



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: пайнсы опять связаны со странностями, и робби не хочет знать, чем все это закончится





	и притяжения не стало

Все _это_ произошло слишком внезапно. Тогда он даже не успел понять, что произошло - еще пять минут назад он сидел на холме на этом дурацком клетчатом одеяле, доедая тот чертовски вкусный бутерброд, приготовленный Тэмбри, а потом все пошло наперекосяк. И не в плане "бутерброд упал маслом вниз", это была бы меньшая из всех бед. Сначала были молнии, но сегодня, вроде бы, передавали дождь. Молний, правда, было очень много, но это тоже не так страшно. Когда появилось _оно_ , он смог только сдавленно вскрикнуть и кубарем скатиться с холма, позабыв обо всем. Позабыв о бутерброде. О Тэмбри. Черт подери, он же сказал, обо всем! Бутерброд валяется на выжженной траве холма, наверное, там же лежит Тэмбри. А может не лежит. Он не хочет узнавать это, бежит от холма как можно дальше, туда, куда глаза глядят. Спотыкается. Летит кубарем на землю.  
Тихонько подвывает, потирая разодранное в кровь колено. Рядом лежит нечто, напоминающее шляпу в кетчупе, и он поскорее отползает подальше. Ну, на всякий случай. Разные же случаи бывают, а тем более после увиденного.  
Робби задирает голову и с ужасом смотрит на огромную Луну, которая нависает над их маленьким городом. Проводит рукой по лицу, пытаясь прийти в себя, но та никуда не исчезает, продолжая висеть в небе огромным желтым шаром. Солнца не видно. Непонятно, куда оно делось. Да и не важно, если честно. Пошатываясь, Робби встает на ноги и испуганно сглатывает, продолжая рассматривать лик луны. Ему кажется, что та глядит на него и даже моргает - вздрагивая, Робби спешно отводит взгляд, стараясь не думать о том, что видел. То огромное огненное пятно над холмом, моргающая Луна. Что происходит в этом городе? Он не дожидается ответа от небес и срывается на бег, спеша известно куда - к хижине Тайн.  
Там наверняка есть ответы. Они всегда там есть. У этого заумного мальчишки в дурацкой кепке. Но эти факторы сейчас неважны, какая глупая вражда, когда происходит такое? Ха-ха-ХА-ХА!  
Срочно. Бежать.  
Ладно. Над холмом было не пятно. Это был воздушный шар. Горящий. Не как на празднике, то было какой-то глупой шуткой, а нечто более серьезное. И шляпя в как-бы-кетчупе наверняка вылетела оттуда. Но этот горящий шар не мог прилететь сюда просто так, верно? Что-то же его заставило? Это была огромная ужасающая луна, слепо смотрящая на город одним глазом?  
Потом начинаются проблемы с гравитацией. Робби сначала их не замечает - только понимает, что бежит на месте. Все начинает взмывать в воздух, словно подвешенное на воздушные шарики, и он, понимая, что ничем хорошим это не закончится, хватается за фонарный столб. Тот стоит крепко. Это Робби знает еще с тех пор, как врезался в один из таких во время уроков вождения от Томпсона. Пока все вокруг медленно плывет вверх, Робби ползет вниз, крепко держась за фонарь. Спускается. Ниже и ниже. Уже не спрашивает _почему_ , молча пытается добраться до хижины. В условиях невесомости это сложно сделать.  
Ладно. Не сложно.  
НЕРЕАЛЬНО.  
Тяга вверх усиливается с каждой секундой. Откуда-то со стороны хижины Тайн видно таинственное белое свечение. Робби морщится от яркого света, не понимая, что может создавать его. Там же простой магазин сувениров!.. Там нет ничего такого, что способно его создать. Ведь нет? Верно? Этот город безумен сам собой, а не из-за того, что семейство Пайнс что-то творит? Робби жмурится. Молча смотрит на пролетающий рядом грузовик и кривит лицо. Нет, пожалуй, ему надо добраться до туда. Поскорее.  
Еще одна вспышка. Ярче.  
Робби добирается до лавочки и старается не оторваться от нее. А теперь нужно просто прыгнуть ко второму фонарю, и все будет куда легче... Свет? Он щурится и прикрывает глаза рукой, стараясь рассмотреть хижину Тайн вдалеке, но видит лишь яркое пятно, похожее на маленькое солнце. Тяга вверх усиливается, и Робби чувствует, что лавка начинает отрываться от земли вместе с ним. Единственное, что ему остается - оттолкнуться подальше от лавочки, чтобы она не придавила его в случае возвращения гравитации. Робби пытается добраться до фонаря и даже тянет к нему руку - почти дотягивается, даже, но дальше что-то _опять_ идет не так.  
Хотя нет. Так. Гравитация возвращается. Робби тяжело падает на живот и уклоняется от летящей вниз лавочки. Тяжело дышит и стирает грязь с лица, угрюмо смотря на погасшую вдалеке хижину Тайн. Это...  
Это не подозрительно. Слишком очевидно,  
Пайнсы опять связаны со странностями.  
Робби не хочет знать, чем все это закончится.


End file.
